Love, Lies, Abuse and War
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny's being abused and is helped by three Slytherins, she learns to live, love and fight for herself again. Read, it should be good,. R&R


A/N: Very dark fic, but I need a somewhat sad fic, and dramatic and all that fun stuff. I hope y'all like it, remember to review. Another D/G obviously, this will be very OOC and the characters will change looks and stuff… Don't hate please, I know I've been writing for a while, but it still hurts. I know I have more stpries in progress but this will be good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

XxXx

Ginny looked at her face and body in the mirror, she had two black eyes and a broken nose. She had a cut on her right cheek and a cut on her forehead. She looked down at her too thin waist an saw hand shaped bruises on her hips and her stomach was bruised and she had a long cut from under her left breast and it ended above her righ hip. Her big chest had bruises just above her breasts and handprints on her neck. She looked herself over once more and burst into tears, she turned the bath in the prefects bathroom on and once it was full she walked in the water and sat down letting her body soak up the water. She slowly washed her hair and body and then got out and wrapped a towel around herself she walked up the the mirror again conjuring her clothes, she put her bra and knickers on and then dropped the towel. She looked at her stomach and gently touched it and winced in pain. She pulled on her tank top and looked at her arms to see bruises and handprints all over them, she sighed and pulled her uniform skirt on and her blouse and buttoned it up and pulled her vest over. She pulled her socks and running shoes on, grabbed her book bag and walked out of the bathroom into the corridor. She checked her watch and saw it was 6:30am, she didn't have time to go to sleep, and she sighed and headed for the library. When she arrived she walked to the back and found a table to sit at, she slowly sunk into the chair in pain, then grabbed her wand and mirror out of her bag and looked into the mirror and saw her red hair hanging around her face. She did a grooming spell on her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail and clipped her bangs to the side.

"What happened to you?" She heard a voice say from behind her causing her to jump a bit and then look at who it was. It was Draco Malfoy who was walking up to her, when he reached her he sat in the chair beside her.

"Nothing," She muttered willing herself not to think about what happened. He looked at her intensely She looked him in the eye and then looked down quickly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No one I-I fell," She stuttered out wringing her hands.

"I know someone did it, I've seen the signs before." He said softly she looked at him sharply and gathered her things and stormed out of the library and checked her watch again. 7:15am. She could go to breakfast now, she headed down to the great hall and caught eyes with Noel Robbins who was in her year in Gryffindor, she looked down quickly and walked to the very end of the table and sat down and took a book out and started reading it. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy looking at her.

"Come with us," Pansy said sweetly and Ginny nodded her head and then followed them out of the hall but no before Noel grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip and squeezed hard.

"You better not tell them." He muttered in a threatening voice.

"I-I won't just let go Y-you're hurting me." She whispered to him with tears in her eyes.

"You tell anyone, and it's round two." He said in his normal voice and she nodded and let go of her, Pansy glared at him and led her out of the hall and out of the castle onto the grounds. They walked to the lake and all sat down, Ginny slowly sat easing onto the ground and looking out onto the lake.

"What did he do to you?" Pansy asked while putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder. All Ginny could do was shake her head no, and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked with a trembling voice.

"Because, I know what you're going through," Pansy said calmly and looked at Ginny, who looked back.

"You d-do?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I do." Pansy said with tears in her eyes.

"H-he r-raped me l-last night… He hits me, a-and I c-can't do it anymore!" Ginny said as tears began to pour down her face.

XxXx

A/N: Okay R&R for more.


End file.
